


safety hazards

by charizona



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charizona/pseuds/charizona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because <a href="http://bifurb.tumblr.com/post/31070513856">this</a> is important and relevant. (And Root would <em> definitely</em> spill potentially dangerous chemicals on Shaw... for fun).</p>
            </blockquote>





	safety hazards

Sameen curses John Reese’s name over and over as she heads to Chemistry.

He’s _gone_ , stuck at home with the flu and that means she’ll be on her own today. He’s her lab partner most of the time, even if he does stare at Joss Carter across the room. And Sameen doesn’t even like their teacher, who, most days, doesn’t give his students the time of day. No, she has better things to do, like actually focus on what they’re learning in the joke of a class.

Sameen shoulders her way through the hallways, ignoring the glares that are shot in her direction and relishing in the grunts she hears when she _accidentally_ steps on a few toes. Hallways are crowded and people are stupid, but that doesn’t mean that she’s going to be late to her class. She’s not, either, finding it mostly empty as she makes her way to her and John’s table near the back. She’s pretty sure that they have a bunch of notes to take and she’s not about to take double for Reese, so she resolves to ask the teacher for a print out that she can give to his mother later. No way she’s getting anywhere near him if he’s sick.

She sits and pulls out her notebook, finding a blank page. She writes the date as other students file in and just as she looks up, she catches Joss making her way to the front of the classroom with an… apple? Sameen rolls her eyes as Joss puts the apple on the teacher’s desk before making her way back to her own table. She hadn’t expected the other girl to result to _groveling_.

Soon enough, the bell rings and Sameen’s teacher steps his way to the front, his eyes barely skimming over the edges of his glasses as he takes attendance. “Hm, so no John Reese _or_ Harold Finch?”

Sameen sighs as she hears him say the names like he has no idea who either of the two are. Unfortunately, she knows both of them all too well.

“And we’re doing a lab today,” the teacher murmurs, and whispers start up immediately. Sameen groans, knowing what’s next. “Alright. That means Sam and Sameen will work together. Whatever table, I don’t care.”

Sameen considers refusing to look, but she relents, turning her head to catch Sam Groves’ gaze to find the other girl smirking at her. Sameen wonders what Sam is thinking, if she’s wondering whether Sameen will be going over to her table, or if she knows that there’s no way in hell Sameen’s getting up. Either way, Sameen doesn’t look at her for long. But, eventually, she hears the scrape of a metal stool as Sam parts with her table and grabs her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder as she comes up to Sameen’s table, settling gracefully in John’s usual seat.

Sameen doesn’t look at her as the teacher explains the procedures.

Ten minutes later, Sameen finds herself almost bumping into Sam as the taller girl makes her way back to their table, carrying all kinds of beakers and test tubes and, Sameen notices, two pairs of safety goggles.

Sameen grabs one of them, not noticing the tangled line, and mutters, “Thanks.” She doesn’t make new friends. It was miraculous that she’d even gotten into John’s good graces and she was sure that Harold only put up with her because he worshipped the ground John walked on. She didn’t want to talk about Lionel. And Sam… Sam is different. She’s in most of Sameen’s classes, but they’d never really talked. Sameen figures that she has enough friends.

“My pleasure,” Sam croons, leaning her hip against the table. Sameen ignores the way she can feel Sam’s gaze on her as she struggles with untangling the safety goggles’ strap. She sighs, giving up, and Sam’s hands replace her own. “Let me help you,” she says softly and it doesn’t at all sound placating. But Sameen draws the line when Sam attempts to position them on Sameen’s face, smiling crookedly as Sameen glowers.

“I got it, thanks,” Sameen feigns, brushing past her as she went to read the instructions.

Sam stands right next to her, hovering over her shoulder as they read together and soon, they get to work, Sameen easily ignoring their other classmates in favor for doing the experiment right and thoroughly. She supposes that she and Sam do work well together, and Sameen is enjoying the silence that comes with being around the other girl. John, unlike Sam, usually chatters about mundane things that Sameen has no cares about, even while they’re taking notes. She’s repeatedly told him that she’s not the chatty time. She’s kind of grateful that she doesn’t have to tell Sam that. It’s going well, all things considered.

Until Sam bumps into her again.

“Jesus, could you watch where you’re going?” Sameen snaps, not bothering to look up. That is, she doesn’t bother until she feels cool liquid seeping into her clothes and down the side of her leg. She spins, looking at Sam, whose eyes are wide.

“Oops,” she breathes, holding the now empty beaker in her hands. Sameen doesn’t know _what_ was in it, but she’s not sure that she wants to find out.

That’s when Sameen hears the gasp from the other side of the room, belonging to a one Joss Carter, who immediately informs the teacher of their situation. In the span of about a minute, neither Sam nor Sameen have moved a muscle (though Sameen can feel whatever chemical it is making its way down her _fucking_ leg). She can’t help but wonder if this would have happened if John was here. Sameen bottles down the anger that bubbles to the surface, quelling it when she catches a glimpse of Sam’s seemingly innocent expression.

“Christ,” their teacher says, looking over Sameen when he gets near them. He looks at the beaker in Sam’s hands. Sameen wonders if he’s re-evaluating the choice not to use gloves for this lab. “Alright, uh, safety shower. Now.” He looks at Sameen gravely and then points to the back corner of the room, where there is… some semblance of privacy. “Everyone else, out.”

Sameen starts walking, oddly, and starts the shower in the corner of the room. She doesn’t start stripping, waiting for further instructions. She never reads the safety contract at the beginning of the year and now, she’s kind of wishing that she had.

The teacher stops at the door frame and looks back at her. “All of your clothes need to be off and put into a bag. There should be some scrubs to change into. Make sure you scrub.” And she’d be weirded out if he didn’t look as nervous as she feels, wondering what the chemical could do to her skin, or worse if it got into her bloodstream.

She strips off her shirt and steps under the shower, pulling her jeans off as well. She’s contemplating leaving on her undergarments just as someone says, “Don’t let modesty make your injury worse, Sameen.”

She jumps, hands immediately covering her chest as she turns to find Sam sitting on one of the abandoned tables. She’s eating the apple Joss brought for the teacher and Sameen almost wants to tell her that they’re not supposed to be eating in an open lab setting. Obviously, Sam has no respect for any kind of rules, so she keeps her mouth shut. She’s the reason Sameen’s in this mess in the first place.

Sameen groans, rolling her eyes at the way Sam’s gaze traverses her bare skin. She takes a bite of the apple and Sameen wonders when the water will heat the fuck up. Finally, she says, “You almost killed me so you could get me naked.”

It’s a stretch, but Sameen knows that she’s hit the mark when Sam stops chewing for a moment. She resumes, smiles, and says, “Finally, you’re catching on.”

Sameen lets her head stand under the spray. “How long am I supposed to do this shit?”

Sam looks at the instruction manual for the shower that she’d read off earlier and skims through it. “It says fifteen minutes, but you’re also supposed to be completely naked, so I guess we can bend some of the rules.”

“Yeah, fuck that,” Sameen agrees. “Can you find some of those scrubs for me?” She doesn’t bother looking as she rubs at the spot where Sam had spilled the chemical on her. The water turns off abruptly, though, and she turns around, scowling.

She turns around to find Sam very, very close to her, holding a pile of scrubs in her arms, and the small piles of clothing is practically the only thing between them. Sam holds her gaze, smiling softly and she leans in, but before she can kiss Sameen’s lips, the shorter girl is wrenching the scrubs away from her and pulling them over her head. Sam smiles, leaning against the wall as Sameen tugs the scrubs over her hips, and pretends that she isn't the least bit disappointed. She waits until Sameen ties her hair up and goes to move past her before she’s stopped by Sam’s hand on her arm.

Sam catches her off guard, pushing her against the wall and pressing her lips against Sameen’s quickly, tongue sliding against Sameen’s teeth before the shorter girl pushes her off roughly.

Sameen glares. Sam smirks.

And Sameen leaves without another word, huffing, wiping the back of her hand across her mouth, while Sam lets her fingers drift up to her lips, leaning back against the wall inside the classroom. The corners of her mouth drift upward while Sameen's, in the hallway as she tells the teacher that she's good, curve into a deep settled frown.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lack of high school au's in this fandom and sometimes, I just kind of itch to write one. Thank you for reading !


End file.
